<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Play Pretend by SuchaPrettyPoison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636675">To Play Pretend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison'>SuchaPrettyPoison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Pretend Fiance, Rey has a slight Daddy Kink, Single Dad!Ben, daddy ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, she bloody well knew that they were an odd pair.<br/>Why would he choose her?  That’s what they probably were thinking.<br/>Well, they probably were thinking that she gave a mean blowjob to capture the likes of Ben Solo.<br/>-<br/>Single dad Ben Solo is tired of being hit on by some of the mums from his daughter's kindergarten class. He asks his friend Rey to come with him to pick up his daughter as his pretend fiancée.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Play Pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/">SuchaPrettyPSN</a><br/><br/>Tumblr: <a href="http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/">SuchaPrettyPoison</a><br/><br/>Prompt from Twitter: Single dad Ben Solo is tired of being hit on by all the single or thirsty moms from his daughter's kindergarten class. He asks his friend Rey to come with him to pick up his daughter for a few days as his pretend fiancée.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>This really was a stupid idea.<br/>No one with half a brain cell, was going to believe this.  Was going to believe that flawless Ben Solo, clad in a suit that fit him to perfection, was interested in her. <br/>Her, <em>her,</em> Rey Johnston – in her well-worn jeans, which had seen better days mind you, work boots, and cropped tee – there was no way that the yummy mum’s were going to believe for an instant, that she had caught his attention. <br/>Let alone that he would have had asked her to marry him.</p><p>She was a disheveled mess of a human and Ben…Ben was unattainable in his perfection. <br/>Though it seemed like the single mum’s didn’t comprehend that he wasn’t meant for mere mortals, and thus hadn’t gotten the hints that it wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>Tall, dark, handsome, introspective, successful, from a well-off prominent family and he was a doting father. <br/>Wait, doting didn’t do it justice – his little girl, Kira, was the light of his life.  And he was determined that she was going to know that she was loved beyond measure, even if her mum wasn’t in the picture.  This meant that he was heavily involved in Kira’s school life, and every day he had booked out the time slot to pick-up her from school and would drive her to go spend the rest of the afternoon with his parents.  He was insistent that he would pick her up, and therefore he would have to hang out with the other parents waiting to collect their children from kindergarten.  The yummy mummies started to circle him like sharks who smelt blood in the water.</p><p>Honestly, Rey really couldn’t fault them. <br/>Hell, she had turned near immobile when her friend Rose, who was dating his friend Hux, had introduced him.  Rey didn’t know that it was possible for a person to actually be struck dumb by just the sheer presence of another; but it was.  And because it was, she had made a hash of it all that first meeting.  Nonetheless, that didn’t seem to matter, because in the six months since, he had quickly become one of her closest friends.  She spent so much of her free time with him and Kira. <br/>So, when he asked her for a favor, she readily agreed.</p><p>And now here she was, wearing a fucking stunning ring – that had belonged to his gran of all people – which was easily the price of her car, and was near blinding if you looked at it too long.<br/>Her back pressed firmly against Ben’s front, because his hand was dangerously low on her abdomen, holding her resolutely to him with his thumb spanning up to graze her skin.  She was having to fight her instinctual reaction to grind her hips back into his pelvis.<br/>But that, that could <em>not</em> happen, because they were waiting to pick up Kira from school, and that meant they were out amongst the other people – other parents.</p><p>Parents who kept giving her side-eyed looks.</p><p>Yes, she bloody well knew that they were an odd pair. </p><p>Why would he choose her?  That’s what they probably were thinking. <br/>Well, they probably were thinking that she gave a mean blowjob to capture the likes of Ben Solo. </p><p>Fuck, she could feel the bulge of his cock through the fine material of his trousers – and it wasn’t like she hadn’t day dreamed about going to her knees in front of the man; of making him lose some of that iron tight control he had about him.  He was always tense, but less when he was with Kira.  Kira always pulled a sweet soft smile from him, that made Rey’s ovaries scream and her nipples to tighten. </p><p>He was such a good daddy.</p><p>And that fucked with her head.  Part of her wanted him to take care of her with such devotion, but in a completely different manner.<br/>She wanted to have him tell her she was a ‘good girl’ in that soft tone, but in her mind it was also husky, as she took him between her lips, his thumb running along her jaw, telling her he was going to give her everything she needed. <br/>That he was going to take care of her.</p><p>His head bent down, his body fully enveloping hers, lips skimming the skin of her exposed neck as he spoke, “Stop looking like I’m holding you here against your will.”</p><p>Maybe if she stood up on her tiptoes, his hand would glide down, and she’d have it over the region of body that was screaming for his touch.  She might burn his fingers with how all her heat was focus at her sex, and she was clenching, wanting to be filled by him.  He had the most amazing fingers.  And that bulge…<br/>This was not good.<br/>They were friends.<br/>She was here acting as his fiancée as a favor.<br/>This was not real.  This was pretend.  <br/>He did <em>not</em> want her like that.</p><p>His hair smelt like that organic tea-tree, mint and honey conditioner she’d picked up for him last Sunday at the farmer’s market when she and Kira had left him to pick out vegetables.  The two of them had then proceeded to also buy a jar of honey and a little box of honeyed treats.<br/>He’d given her a dead-panned look when Kira had presented him with the conditioner, but she could see the little smile that played at his lips.</p><p>“No one is going to buy this,” Rey said in a low whisper, angling her neck so she could slightly look at him.  The tip of his nose grazed under her jaw, he let out a sigh, which caused some of the tendrils that were loose from her bun to dance across her skin.</p><p>“You don’t think I could get you for a fiancée?”</p><p>What?<br/>What the fuck was the man on about?<br/>She wanted to turn to give him a look of incredulity, but he held her in place.  Her hand came up to cover his at her abdomen, she pressed him into her taut lower stomach, the ring catching the light as she let out a nervous breath.</p><p>“Pretty sure they are thinking it’s the other way around, Darling.”</p><p>“Sweetheart.” </p><p>That one word, in that disbelieving admonishing tone, had her relaxing back into him.  His other arm came to wrap high around her waist as his chin came to hook over her shoulder, and he became the only thing that mattered.  He fully surrounded her, his heat sinking into her skin.  Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to lightly touch his, which earned her a soft nuzzle.<br/>That was nice.<br/>Really nice.<br/>It was brilliant.</p><p>“Rey!”  The excited scream from Kira had her opening her eyes, just as the little girl bounded forward to hug her, making Rey a Solo sandwich.<br/>And that was nice.<br/>Really nice.<br/>And she was going to get bloody emotional.</p><p>“Hey Chickee.  How was school?”  Rey asked, smiling down, running her hand through Kira’s dark hair.  Ben had moved to collect her backpack and Rey could feel his smile even as she gave all her attention to the smiling little girl who still clung to her. <br/>She had Ben’s coloring, although her features were far more delicate, and she was a bubbly little thing which was at odds to her father’s introverted nature.</p><p>“It was so good,” Kira started to go on about her day, Rey listened intently while Ben came to take one of her small hands to guide her to the car.  And like she’d done many times before Rey took Kira’s other hand, trusting Ben to guide as she gave Kira her undivided attention.</p><p>She could have sworn she heard one of the yummy mummies sigh.</p><hr/><p>“Stop being a brat,” his voice was a near growl at her ear, his hand resting high on her bare thigh.  This had not been the proper day to wear a little dress, but she had wanted to look cute.  Cute to run errands and it had nothing to do with the man sitting next to her.</p><p>Rey cut her eyes to his, that stupid smirk was playing at his lips, and she wanted for him to pull her into his lap – for him to use his fingers to make her sweet.<br/>Yes, that had been a running fantasy; him in one of his crisp suits, while she wore light filmy lingerie.  He’d take her by the hips and situating her so that she straddled one of his thick muscular thighs.  Without a single word, he would push and pull her hips, grinding her along his thigh, leaving a trail of her arousal dampening the fabric of his trousers.  Her hands would come to find purchase on either side of his hips, arching her back so that her head could rest on his shoulder.  He’d let go of her hips when she found a rhythm, one hand going back to work on his laptop, the other coming to her so he could dictate her movements.<br/>He’d tell her to be a good girl.  To let him work; not to be a brat and distract him. <br/>But he’d want her to distract him, because that would have him taking her over his lap, bunching the scrap of underwear she wore to expose her arse to ‘punish’ her. <br/>It would only make her want him more.<br/>She wanted him to turn her arse pink, to wear his mark. <br/>He’d feel how wet she was for him.  He’d ask if it was for him, pushing the panties to run a finger through her slick folds but never giving her exactly what she needed.  <br/>Maybe he’d tell her she needed to ‘be a good girl and take daddy’s cock’.</p><p>Oh fuck.<br/>She clenched her thighs together.</p><p>“What of the point of me posing as your fiancée, if there are no yummy mummies around?”  Rey asked with too much heat, causing his lips to twitch. <br/>Why was the man looking at her like he thought she was being cute?</p><p>Yes, they tended to run errands together on the weekends, but that didn’t mean that she needed to wear the ring.  The ring that was currently sitting in the cupholder, glinting up at her.  Teasing her. </p><p>This was cruel and unusual punishment. <br/>In a past life she must have done something horrible.</p><p>She was coming to terms that she was head over heels in love with her best friend.  That she wanted him to fuck her six ways to Sunday.<br/>Like she wanted this man to put her into a sex induced coma, to have it where her legs gave out and he would just pick her up an position the way to take him.</p><p>Really, was that too much to ask? <br/>Not that she was going to. <br/>She could just imagine the conversation with tight laced Ben, telling him that she wanted to call him daddy in the bedroom and have him be in control of her pleasure. <br/>In the same breath that she wanted to wake up to him every morning, to start and every day with him.  To listen to Kira, babble on about her day, to be there as she grew into an amazing woman.  To spend her life with them.  To be part of their family.</p><p>“Because we’ve run into them before.  Would be odd that you are my fiancée one day and then not the next?”</p><p>So, he had a point. <br/>But she wasn’t certain if her heart could take ‘pretending’ to be his fiancée.</p><p>“Could always say that it’s being adjusted?” Rey asked in a hopeful tone.</p><p>Ben’s brow knitted together, “Do you not like the ring?  There are a couple of others, so we can stop by the bank and you can choose one that suits you more.”</p><p>Maker, that’s not what she needed.  And of course, he would have more rings.  The one he had picked out for this ruse was perfect, too perfect.  The canary diamond ring was jaw dropping.  Hell, she couldn’t have dreamt of a better ring, even if she tried.</p><p>“Wha-? Ben.  The ring is perfect.”</p><p>“Then you should wear it.”</p><p>She was going to strangle him. <br/>Stubborn man.</p><p>With a roll of her eyes, she gave him her left hand, and was awarded with one of his heart stopping smiles as he pulled the ring from its box and slipped it on to her finger, his gaze locked with hers as he did so.</p><p>She forgot how to breathe.<br/>It felt like he was making her a promise.<br/>Oh.  She was fucked.</p><hr/><p>She was running late.  Her client had come late for their pick-up, which meant that she was late.  This also meant that she had no time to spruce up, in any sense of the word, but she’d fired off a text to Ben so that he wasn’t worried when she didn’t show up at his office to ride with him to pick up Kira.<br/>Which of course, meant that she then had to park out in BFE and then had all but sprinted to the school pick up area.</p><p>She had wanted to slip into something a bit more…well something that would complement Ben’s attire, and yet here she was, dressed as she normally was for work.  All it would have taken was for her to change her shirt.  Maybe put on a pair of boots that weren’t beaten to hell and back.  Or makeup – maybe she should have put on some mascara. <br/>Something to make her feel like she fit into his life.</p><p>Ben had three mums around him, his broad back seemed even more so in the black fitted suit jacket he wore, and those trousers really were doing excellent things for his arse.  It was as if he could sense her presence, because he turned and immediately focused on her; his face relaxing from tight expression as she lightly jogged over.  He moved several steps toward her, his arm outstretched, hooking her and all but taking her off her feet as he pulled her and fitted her perfectly to his side.</p><p> “Happy you’re here,” Ben muttered into her hair letting out a sigh.</p><p>Tits. <br/>The man felt good.<br/>And because he felt so good, she couldn’t stop herself from turning her head so that she could place a kiss on his neck, a kiss that caused his arm to tighten around her, her left hand coming to rest possessively on him, “I’m sorry I’m late.”</p><p>He gave a light shake of his head, smiling down at her, before remembering they had an audience.</p><p>“Apologies. Have you all had the opportunity to meet Rey?”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes raked her over, as though trying to puzzle her out and her relationship with Ben.  Because she was late, meant she didn’t have her ring on, because she kept giving the ring back to Ben and hadn’t had the chance to meet up with him beforehand.<br/>Fuckity, fuck fuck.</p><p>They gave polite greetings with soft open smiles.</p><p>“Sweetheart.  Thought you’d want this,” Ben pulled the ring box from his pocket, and she felt the heat rise high in her cheeks.</p><p>She turned back to the mums, giving them an embarrassed smile as Ben pulled the ring out of the box, to slide onto her finger. </p><p>“I restore a range of antiques,” she gave them in way of an explanation as to why she didn’t wear her ring.  Their eyes grew a bit wide with interest or maybe it was the accent; Americans tended to like the accent.</p><p>“And I can’t complain.  This way it does feel like she’s agreeing to take me as her husband every day,” Ben said softly, and Rey nearly melted into a puddle of goo.</p><p>She was going to pull him down and kiss him.<br/>That would work, seeing as she was his ‘fiancée’. <br/>Though mauling the man outside an elementary school would probably be frowned upon.</p><p>“You two are adorable together.  So, are you the one who is responsible for Kira’s cute braids?”  One of the mums asked.</p><p>“No, actually Ben is the one with that particular talent,” Rey said just as the doors opened and kids started to spill out.  Kira caught sight of them right away and came skipping over while waving goodbye to her friends.  Then her small form was attempting to hug both Rey and Ben at the same time, immediately talking a mile a minute.</p><p>“Y’all are such a cute family.”</p><p>Her heart clutched.  Not real. <br/>She needed to remind herself of that.</p><hr/><p>“Now, I’m not saying that you’re a sore loser,” Rey spoke while she and Ben cleaned up after game night. </p><p>Rose and Hux had come over, along with Ben’s parents, and Ben had ordered pizzas while Kira helped Rey make cookies.  And by ‘make cookies’ what Rey actually meant was that Kira stood on her little kitchen stool and helped pull apart the sectioned-out store bought cookie dough and placed them on a baking tray.</p><p>It had been a fun evening in, even if Ben had turned slightly grumpy after losing game after game, which Kira had found highly entertaining.<br/>Everyone else had left, and Ben had put Kira to bed, and now it was just them, putting his house back to rights.</p><p>Rey cast a look over her shoulder at him, a teasing smile pulling at her lips, “But, I’m not <em>not</em> saying you’re a sore loser.”</p><p>“Hush, Sweetheart,” came Ben’s gruff response from where he stood loading up the dishwasher.</p><p>Rey let out a soft laugh, giving her head a small shake as she opened up the cabinet where Ben stored the games.  Going up on her toes to try and place the game where it belonged on the highest shelf. <br/>Honestly, she wasn’t a short individual, but Ben was a mini giant.  She gave a huff, attempting a little hop as though that would then allow her to reach the height needed, only to come down and be met with Ben’s heat at her back. </p><p>His hand came low on her abdomen, meeting bare skin that was exposed from her position, his other hand reaching to take the game from her.  He pressed up and slide the game on the top shelf easily.<br/>Rey turned in his hold, her breast brushing along his chest, his hand leaving behind a trail of heat as it stayed where it had been positioned so that now it was pressed on her exposed lower back.  Those long fingers of his spanned down and if she pushed up his hand would be firmly on her arse.<br/>If he wanted, he could press her in close; fit her against his front.  She tilted her head back, lips parted at the intensity in his gaze.<br/>Her throat went dry.<br/>She wanted him to take control. <br/>Wanted his hand to fist in her hair, or wrap around the back of her neck, as he took her lips in a kiss.  Wanted him pressing her body into his, so that he could feel her heat.  She wanted to rub up against him, wanted his leg between her thighs as he pinned her to the cabinet, giving her no quarter.</p><p>“I’m not a sore loser,” he said his head dipped low, and yet just out of her reach.  </p><p>Did he realize how big of a tease he was being? <br/>She was certain she was going to self-combust.</p><p>“And what do you call you telling me that you were going to ‘blow that hunk of junk out of the sea’ while we played battleship.  Only for you to miss my ships, like every time?”  She asked in a soft husky voice, her hands splayed on his chest marveling at how broadly muscular he was. <br/>He had her caged in.<br/>She loved it.<br/>She also wanted to use him as her personal jungle gym. <br/>Bloody hell.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wear the ring?”</p><p>His eyes were focused on her lips, his pelvis pressing a bit more firmly into her, his strong thigh coming between her legs, causing her to rotate her hips a fraction, his eyelids lowered, and he expelled a breath.  Did he feel it too?  Could he feel how heated her core was through both of their jeans?  Did he realize that she was growing wet because of their position.<br/>Her body was aching.<br/>She wanted him to touch her.<br/>To claim her.<br/>For him to haul her to him, carry her to his bedroom and throw her on the bed.<br/>She’d be such a good girl.  She’d make him feel so good. </p><p>Fucking tits.</p><p>“The ring?  There’s no one to play pretend around.”</p><p>His eyes had grown dangerously dark, fingers now biting into her skin as pulled her roughly toward him.  She could feel him, hard, thick, large, pressing against her abdomen through the denim. <br/>His free hand came up to run tenderly along her jaw, the touch feather light, and her pussy clench at the juxtaposition of the rough and light.<br/>His eyes grew impossibly darker, his lips parted – had he felt that? <br/>Felt how her body responded to his actions.<br/>Oh shite. </p><p>“Exactly,” he said in a resolute tone that brooked no argument.</p><p>Wait. <br/>What the fuck did that mean?</p><p>Before she could inquire, the sound of a far-off door opening had Ben pulling back.  The soft sound of Kira calling out to him for a glass of water breaking the silent tension between them.</p><p>Okay.<br/>This was going to be a ‘dear diary’ and vibrator kind of night.</p><hr/><p>Rey was pressed along the side of Ben’s arm, leaning half across him to fiddle with his phone which he had poised in his hands, “Are you sure you don’t want me to record it?”</p><p>They were seated in a makeshift auditorium in the cafeteria which was complete with a built-in stage for the school’s annual spring showcase.  This had given Rey a reason and the time to get herself dressed up for the event, and although she was currently wearing.  They had gone out with Han and Leia, Ben’s parents, for dinner and then met up with Rose and Hux before entering the school.  It was at this point that she slid on ‘the ring’, Ben taking her hand, and nobody paid them any mind.  Kira was talking a mild a minute, clearly very excited for her class’s performance.  Rey was fairly certain that Ben was ready for it to be over, because for the past week and a half, Kira had been practicing the song they were singing nearly every free hour in the day.<br/>It had been two weeks since the odd game night incident, which really had Rey chalking it up to the fact that maybe he had been too hyped up from all the board games.</p><p>So, what if she went home to her apartment and vibrator.  So, what if she while she ran the vibrator over her clit, she thought about Ben pressed against her.  Thought about his thigh pressed against her clit.  Thought about him taking her back to his room. <br/>Of him asking her if he could taste her.  Of him telling her she had the sweetest pussy; of how he could eat her for hours – she was such a good girl.  Of him commenting how wet she was, asking her if it was all for him.  His fingers coating themselves in her slickness to trail up, circling her nipples, before coming to rest on her lips.<br/><em>Taste how sweet you are Kitten.  </em><em><br/></em>She would have gladly parted her lips at his low command, flicking her tongue out to glide along his fingertips.  He’d watch her as he continued to eat his fill, coating his lips and chin with her juices, till she was writhing on against the sheets.  Begging.<br/><em>I think you might be wet enough to take my cock.  Is that what my girl needs?  Does she need my cock spreading her, filling her, fucking her?</em><em><br/></em>Yes.  Yes, she needed that.<br/><em>Yes Daddy.</em></p><p>“I’m a millennial, I know how to record a video on my phone.”  Ben’s voice cut through her thoughts and she fought back an eyeroll.  Yes, he was born in the correct age range, but his ability with electronics was almost comical.<br/>Mainly he blamed ‘small icons’ and having ‘big fingers’.<br/>It was adorable.  Especially because he was rather handy…but give him a phone and all that went down the hill.<br/>But she really did want to have Kira’s showcase caught on video, Kira would want to see after the fact.</p><p>“Yes. But you have such big fingers, Darling.” She said as she ran her hand over his chest in a placating manner.  Ben cut his eyes to her.</p><p>“Maybe I should just…” Rey made to take his phone from him, only for him to quickly move it out of reach above his head.  This meant that she ended up nearly plastered along his front, his smirking down at her, as his free arm came to band around her holding her to him as she still tried to get to his phone.</p><p>“Be a good girl, Sweetheart.” His voice was a low rumble against her ear.</p><p>And those words.  Those fucking words.<br/><em>Be a good girl, Sweetheart.</em><em><br/></em>She wanted to be his good girl.  Wanted to be his brat.<br/>She melted into him. </p><p>“Okay Daddy.”  The words slipped out in a low conciliatory purr, and she stiffened as his arm tightened around her.</p><p>Oh fuck.<br/>She diverted her gaze down.<br/>What had she just done?<br/>Oh fucking tits.<br/>Bloody fucking shite.</p><p>“Kids. Settle down,” Han said, causing her blush to intensify, Leia gave him a good-natured swat and saying something that Rey did not catch because she was lost in her own mortification.</p><p>Fuckity fuck fuck.</p><p>“This isn’t over,” Ben murmured as he released her, allowing her to settle back in her seat, draping his arm carelessly behind her, his hand coming up to cup the back of her neck, “Kitten.”</p><p>Well fuck.  That was her.<br/>She was dead.<br/>That was the only explanation.</p><p>Rey fumbled with ‘the ring’, eyes focused on the stage.  And she was not going to look to her right where Rose was sitting – looking at her.  And she most assuredly was not going to look to her left where Ben was.  Ben who was leaning into her.  Ben who had called her <em>kitten</em> and told her to <em>be a good girl</em>.</p><p>“I love it when you wear my ring,” Ben spoke in a whisper near her ear, ensuring that they weren’t overheard.  Her head swung around at this to meet Ben’s gaze, the intensity in his eyes dialed up to biblical proportions.  She bit her bottom lip to keep her mouth from falling open. “I’d really love it if you wore it for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>What the fuck?<br/>What THE fuck?<br/>WHAT THE FUCK?!<br/><strong>WHAT THE FUCK?!</strong></p><p>Okay.  Maybe this wasn’t as pretend for him as she had originally thought.<br/>Good to know.</p><p>“The show’s starting Ben.  You sure you know how to use the phone?”  She queried, her hand coming to rest intimately on his thigh; she was awarded with one of his soft smiles.</p><p>He gave her neck a light squeeze before focusing his attention back on the stage while his thumb coasted over her soft skin, “Yeah.  I’ve got it Sweetheart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was tagged in this prompt by the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/rinirawwrrr">rinirawwrrr</a> because she knows my weakness....<br/>And so a new thing has been written!  </p><p>I really hope you enjoy this little One-Shot! I know I'm a (fair) bit behind on responding to comments - but they completely make my day.</p><p>I hope that you are all safe and healthy.</p><p>My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/">Happy To Help</a> -- Rated E<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623">Hey Sweetheart</a> -- Rated E<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041925">Keeping Up Appearances</a> -- Rated E<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884485">A Moment of Panic</a> -- Rated E<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307">Just Kiss me</a> -- Rated M<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733">I Wasn't Expecting You</a> -- Rated M<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565">I Need You to Kiss Me</a> -- Rated M<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742465">Anything You Need</a> -- Rated M<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937">Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?</a> -- Rated T<br/>If you are looking for something different, I have a Modern Witch/Demon AU, which I think is pretty cool: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933046">The Belonging You Seek</a> -- Rated E<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/">SuchaPrettyPSN</a><br/><br/>Tumblr: <a href="http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/">SuchaPrettyPoison</a><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>